Volviendo al pasado y enfrentándose al presente
by MagicRose13
Summary: "Nada nos podrá separar" Y si esas palabras no fuesen del todo ciertas? ¿Podría un accidente romper esa promesa? El tiempo pasó; algunas heridas se curaron, y otras no. ¿Podrán ambos volver al pasado antes de que sea demasiado tarde para amar? TH. ExB


** Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Todo es de Meyer.

OKEYYYYY! Aquí está mi primera historiaaa! sean buenos sí? Plis?

Disfruten !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov.<strong>

- Así que... ¿Tú me quieres?- le pregunté emocionada al chico que tenía en frente a mí.

Él sonrió, con sus ojos brillando como dos estrellas. Para qué lo decía, si los míos debían de estar igual o peores. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Sí- dijo-. Te quiero.

Me mordí fuertemente el labio para no saltar un chillido de alegría. Me lo rompí un poco, pero apenas sí lo noté.

Desde la secundaria, exactamente desde los quince, había estado enamorada de él. Cuando llegué por primera vez a ese viejo instituto en Forks, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue a él: el capitán del equipo de natación. Sus músculos y su espalda ancha por el nada, sus ojos verdes siempre alegres, su sonrisa, su risa, su amabilidad...

Todo. Todo lo que él tenía me había enamorado.

Pasé siete meses viéndolo a escondidas; en el instituto, en su casa (su hermana Alice y yo nos habíamos echo mejores amigas de inmediato), en el equipo de natación para principiantes en el que me había anotado sólo para verlo de cerca cuando me enseñaba...

Y ahora, a mis dieciséis recién cumplidos hace una semana, él, el chico más popular, se me estaba declarando a mí, la chica de literatura.

¿Cómo es que alguien como Edward Cullen se había fijado en mí?

Tenía novios en mi otra escuela, pero no era lo suficientemente bonita. Más bien, era alguien muy simplona y común. ¿Quién no ve a millones de castañas en la calle?

Él podía tener a cualquiera, pero me quería a mí.

Luego de conocerlo, nos hicimos amigos por los trabajos en grupo y Alice. Pasábamos la mayor parte de el tiempo juntos. También me ayudaba con mis clases de guitarra. Fue imposible no enamorarme.

- Te he querido desde que te vi en la puerta de mi casa, Bella- siguió-. Nunca pensé que me encontraría con la chica más linda y dulce al abrir la puerta.

Me sonrojé. ¿Un chico me acababa de decir linda?

- Esto... Es muy irreal- admití.

- Esto es real, Bella- se acercó y me tomó las mejillas-. Tú me amas, y yo te amo. Todo es perfecto.

No pude contener las lágrimas. Edward se alarmó un poco y me las quitó.

- No llores, por favor- suplicó-. Me partes el alma así. Nadie tan bella debe llorar.

Me reí y, queriéndo hacer desde hace mucho, apreté su cintura y escondí mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho. Él, inmediatamente, me abrazó.

- Estaremos juntos para siempre- dijo-. Bella...- me soltó y tomó mis dos manos-, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Oh Dios- no lo podía creer...-. ¡Claro que sí!

Y salté a sus brazos, contenta. Sentí su risa mientras caímos al pasto.

- Te amo, Bella.

- To también te amo, Edward.

- Nada nos podrá separar nunca. Nada.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti hoy- sonrió Edward-. ¿Crees que podríamos quedar en el Café de siempre?

Sonreí-. Claro.

Me besó y se alejó para subirse a tu propio auto. Tocó su bocina hacia mí antes de desaparecer.

Puse mi auto- un viejo Chevy rojo- en marcha.

Edward y yo habíamos cumplido tres semanas hoy. Estaba tan emocionada cuando encontré mi taquilla llena de globos y flores. Estoy segura que más de una chica sintió envidia.

Nuestra relación iba de maravilla. Nuestros padres estaban felices por nosotros, pero la más feliz sin duda era Alice. Ella ya presentía que quedaríamos juntos desde que vio cuando nos conocimos en su puerta.

Edward era, sin duda, el novio más dulce y tierno de la Tierra. No sólo por sus interminables regalos, que siempre consistían en rosas y tiernos ositos de felpa, sino que sus frases de amor, sus constantes 'te amo', tomarme de la mano y besarme cuando yo sentía que una chica era superior a mí y podía quitármelo, también aportaban a nuestra relación.

Todo iba perfecto.

No fui directamente a casa. Le envié un mensaje a Charlie, que seguramente estaría con Billy, que decía que lo vería más tarde, que saldría con Edward. Me quedé en mi auto veinte minutos, respirando. Estaba a seis cuadras del Café. Suspiré por última vez y manejé al Café. Cuando bajé, tomé el oso que le había comprado. Decía "Te amo" en su estómago.

Supe que había llegado demasiado temprano al ver que Edward aún no estaba. Él no había dicho hora... ¿Sería en la noche? ¿Otro día? No. Sabía que era ese día.

El camarero, muy lindo, vino a tomar mi orden. Trató de coquetear conmigo, pero desistió al ver en que no me fijaba en él.

Una hora ahí pasó lento, y Edward aún no aparecía.

Se me formaron lágrimas en los ojos, pero no me atreví a derramarlas. Pedí la cuenta cuando supe que él no llegaría. El camarero me la trajo, y sí que noté el número telefónico que había en la cuenta.

Salí, destrozada, de allí. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Es que se había olvidado de mí?

No eran más de las seis de la tarde, así que me senté en la banca justo al frente del Café, por si Edward llegaba.

Nunca llegó.

Al fin, pude derramar las lágrimas. Me sentía tan mal, tan desilusionada...

Me paré para irme de una buena vez de ahí, sin fijarme en el auto que venía directamente hacia la banca...

... Y hacia mí.

Fue demasiado tarde para gritar. La oscuridad me tragó. Un dolor insoportable en todo mi cuerpo.

Y caí en un sueño. Uno del que no despertaría en mucho tiempo...

El osito cayó lejos, lleno de sangre.

**Edward Pov.**

Se cumplían tres semanas con Bella, el amor de mi vida.

A la chica que amaba más que a mi vida.

Alice me dijo que la llevara al prado donde nos habíamos conocido, pero opté por el Café. Era un lugar cómodo y sencillo...

Perfecto para darle el anillo que tenía preparado.

No de compromiso. Aún no. Ese se lo daría más adelante.

Le daría un grueso anillo de oro que había mandado a hacer para los dos. En el interior tenía grabada una inscripción muy bonita que había escuchado una vez: "Puede que muramos, pero nuestro amor nunca morirá". Y, al lado de eso, salía "BxE 4Ever".

Sabía que a Bella le encantaría...

Luego de despedirme de ella, fui directamente hacia mi casa a cambiarme.

Alice me esperaba en la entrada de la casa, mirando impaciente su reloj. Cuando me vio llegar, me arrastró hacia su cuarto para arreglarme.

- Trátala bien- dijo cuando subí. Toda prisa a mi auto. Se me hacía tarde.

No ayudó mucho el tráfico que había. Aún estaba en la hora, pero quería llegar antes que ella para poder esconder el anillo en el pan.

Cuando llegué, Bella aún no había llegado. Mejor aún.

Me arreglé y me desarreglé. Me peiné un montón de veces. Todo tenía que estar perfecto. Nada podía salir mal.

Llevaba sentado cinco minutos, cuando escuché un llanto descontrolado en una de las mesas del fondo.

Me giré. Era Tanya Denali, mi compañera de asiento. Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas negras por el rímel. Algunos camareros se acercaron a ella para decirle que estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Ella se mordió el labio para acallar sus sollozos. Ese gesto me recordó a Bella. Ella y Tanya eran buenas amigas.

Me acerqué a su mesa.

- ¿Tanya?- pregunté dudoso.

Le toqué el hombro, y ella levantó su cara de lágrimas.

- ¿Ed-Edward?- titubeó.

Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

- N-No.

- ¿Qué pasa?- mi madre siempre me había enseñado a tratar bien a las chicas.

- Mi no-novio terminó co-conmigo- lloró más fuerte.

Ella y James, uno de los chicos de natación, habían estado saliendo hace tres años. A Tanya se le veía muy enamorada, pero yo sabía que James le ponía los cuernos con Victoria, la nueva chica extranjera.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Lo descubrí co-con Victoria.

Sí. Ella se había enterado.

Tanya era una buena chica; no se merecía eso. Tenía una buena calificación, además de ser alguien muy agradable con todos.

- Cuando me vio, me- me dijo que yo no era lo su-suficientemente buena para é-él.

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte. Los clientes empezaban a asustarse.

- Tranquila, Tanya- dije-. ¿Te gustaría salir un rato?

Ella asintió entre temblores. La subí a mi auto y conducí hasta su casa.

- Gracias, Edward- dijo ya más calmada.

Le sonreí.

- No hay de qué.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Eres un gran chico.

Y se inclinó a besarme.

Me quedé quieto un segundo. Ella se había pegado a mi cabello, desordenándolo. Traté de quitármela de encima con gentileza, después de todo, era una dama.

- Tanya...- dije, logrando quitarla- No. Lo siento. No puedo ni quiero.

Ella me miró confundida, luego enojada y al final triste. Volvió a su asiento y se quedó mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Suspiré y me apreté el puente de la nariz.

- Tanya... Tengo novia: Bella. Y la amo.

- Tú lo sabes- seguí-. Nos has visto juntos.

- Sí, pero...- se quedó callada.

- ¿Pero?- la alenté.

- Pensé que querías estar conmigo.

¡¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?- pregunté, incrédulo. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- Siempre me sonreías- dijo-. Me mirabas y siempre se te formaba una sonrisa. Creí que eso era una señal.

- Te sonreía por tratar bien a Bella- revelé, enojado ya.

¿Cómo había creído que dejaría a Bella por sonreírle?

- Oh... Lo siento, entonces...

Antes de poder contestar, ella bajó del auto y corrió a su casa. Suspiré y me pasé la mano por el pelo.

Miré mi reloj. Las malditas seis de la tarde. Bella ya debía de haberse ido, cansada de esperar, de esperarme. Seguramente creía que la había olvidado. Golpeé el volante con todas mis fuerzas.

Y pensé que tal vez, sólo tal vez, siguiera allí.

Con eso, conducí de nuevo al Café...

... Y me paralicé con lo que vi.

Un montón de gente estaba arremolinada en un lugar lleno de doctores y ambulancias.

¿Qué habría pasado?

- Pobre chica- escuché una voz-. Parece tan joven.

- Nadie merece algo como lo que le ha sucedido a ella- dijo otra, triste.

Entré al Café, pero Bella no estaba ahí.

Cuando pensé que se había ido, escuché la voz de un chico:

- Ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas. Parecía impaciente y media desesperada. Traía un oso en la mano. Luego, simplemente se fue.

¿Un... Oso?

"Ya que tú siempre me regalas un oso, te regalaré yo una esta vez" había dicho Bella esa misma mañana, sonriendo.

No... No podía ser.

Salí de allí rápido. Tenía que ser una equivocación.

Pero todo se aclaró cuando vi un pequeño oso cerca del accidente, tirado y lleno de sangre.

Lo tomé, con las manos temblorosas. "Te amo", decía. Un gemido se ahogó en mi garganta.

Me abrí paso en la multitud, tratando de ver, rogando para que no fuera Bella la que estuviera ahí.

- Dicen que se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte contra el suelo.

- ¿A quién esperaría?

- No puedo creerlo. Es sólo una pequeña.

Ignoré todas esas voces, todo. Sólo tenía que encontrarla a ella.

- Creo que se llama Isabella... Isabella Swan.

- ¿La hija del jefe de la policía?

- Pobre jefe...

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Cállense! ¡Ella no es Bella! ¡Bella se fue a su casa! ¡Ella no me esperó! ¡Ella no me esperó!

Y fue como si el Cielo me tuviera la contra, ya que la multitud se corrió mágicamente, dejándome ver el pequeño y herido cuerpo que todos veían.

Era Bella.

Gemí. Uno de los policías trató de detenerme, pero lo empujé lejos.

Me arrodillé frente al cuerpo de Bella, llorando. Tenía un corte que no paraba de sangrar en la frente, y todas las mejillas raspadas. Su pierna derecha estaba puesta en una posición muy extraña.

El corazón dejó de latirme y se quebró. El aire se atoró en mis pulmones. Mi vista se volvió borrosa un momento.

- Bella...- lloré.

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó alguien.

- ¿No es Edward? ¿El del instituto?

- Oh, el es su novio.

- Pobre chico... Qué tragedia.

Me cerré. No quería escuchar a nadie. Lo único que podía ver era a Bella, con sus ojos cerrados. Tenía rastros de lágrimas en la mejillas.

Si no hubiera visto a Tanya. Si la hubiera llevado al prado como Alice sugirió. Si no la hubiera hecho esperar...

Ella estaría a salvo. Conmigo.

Grité al cielo y me abracé a su cuerpo.

Solté el oso, que se había roto y había esparcido toda la felpa por el pavimento. El "Te amo" no se había borrado. Seguía ahí, burlándose y diciéndome que toda había sido mi culpa.

Todo era mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Flores o tomates?<strong>

**Rose.**


End file.
